WO 2012/168639 A1 discloses a filter head which is of the type in question, is made of plastic and has a threaded metal nozzle insert cast therein. In order to be able to absorb the forces required for the sealing, the threaded nozzle insert has radial arms which lead into a ring and, via the latter, the threaded nozzle insert are sealed in relation to the filter head formed from plastic.
In the case of what are referred to as spin-on filters, a receiving component or fastening component (filter head) having the respective supply and removal channels is provided in the motor vehicle. Said filter head is customarily manufactured from metal since manufacturing same from plastic exhibits stability problems caused, for example, by what is referred to as the creepage of the plastic. Should filter heads accordingly be formed from plastic, a comparatively complicated and expensive threaded metal nozzle insert has to be pressed into the plastic. Said insert furthermore has to be sealed in a complicated manner and makes the entire filter head more expensive. Solutions are also known from the fuel filter sphere, in which threaded metal nozzle inserts are used in the form of a turned part with little tolerance, wherein although such turned threaded nozzle inserts are comparatively expensive, they can be sealed as standard in a simple manner radially/radially in relation to the plastics injection molding die.